It is conventional to provide map sheets with Leporello folds both longitudinally and transversely, so that said sheets can be grasped by opposite edges and drawn apart in order that the whole of the sheet can be rapidly viewed. In addition, it is also conventional to arrange the long folds of a map sheet so that they are staggered relative to each other, and to provide the map sheet with transverse cuts in order to make it possible to leaf through the map as one would a book and be able to read small sections without having to open the map out completely. However, the production and the folding of such map sheets entails considerable difficulties, particularly if the sheets have been provided with transverse cuts, which have to be made when the sheet is laid out flat since, once the folding process has been completed, these cuts are not superimposed above each other in a folded map. The sheets are rendered very unstable by the transverse cuts, with the result that they can be extremely difficult to handle during the folding process. For this reason, it has up to now not been possible to machine fold sheets of this kind. Thus, up to the present time they have simply been creased and then folded manually, sheet by sheet, which gives rise to greatly increased time and labour costs.